


Dumb gay boys in MY group project? It’s more likely than you think

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and also being hella annoying, lance flexing his older brother skillz, no sex in the first chapter but I promise there’s gonna be sexxxy Times in the second part, sexxxxxxxxxxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: If the title doesn’t tell you everything you need to know to click and read this, then hopefully the tags do.





	1. Fuck okay

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re a regular reader: just letting y’all know I’m off social media for a few months so the private Snapchat story will be out of order for a while.
> 
> If you’re not a regular reader feel free to add me on Snapchat and once I download it again I’ll make sure to add you back and add you to my private story for fan fic readers only.
> 
> My snap is ksenialynns

Of all the people Keith could be put into a group project, fate just _had_ to give him a group that contained Lance McClain. It was embarrassing to say the least. He was always loud and obnoxious in class, shouting out answers and overall just being a nuisance. Keith wasn’t a fan of his random outbursts of laughter in the middle of lecture when his friend next to him muttered a joke. He didn’t really like how he was constantly tapping something. Whether it was his fingers, or his pen, or literally _anything_ it was annoying. He always bounced his knees and wasted his time doing random shit like balancing his pencil on his pursed lips, or rolling and cracking all the bones in his body. It was distracting.

Every day he had class with Lance, he made it his mission to sit as far away from him as possible. Sometimes the professor had to ask him to sit a couple rows closer, and Keith begrudgingly obliged. As far as he knew Lance was oblivious to his disdain, and he intended to keep it that way. He would’ve been successful if he wasn’t forced to be within twenty feet of him. The moment Lance entered his five foot radius, his annoyance with the other man bubbled up to the surface. There was that incessant tapping, and his knee that couldn’t just pause for a moment, and that constant sound of his voice going on and on and _on_.

“Could you please just _stop_ ,” Keith blurted while trying to rub the exhaustion from his eyes. Lance stopped everything and looked at Keith from across the table.

“Uh…what?” He asked. Keith gave a short quiet groan before running his fingers through his hair to look at Lance properly.

“Like, the tapping and shit,” he said sounding miserable.

“Oh…”

“Lance has ADHD, dude. He can’t really help it,” Hunk told him. Keith sighed and nodded while resting his chin on the table.

“Sorry…long night last night,” he mumbled.

“Ayeeee. Getting lucky?” Lance said snapping back to his normal self. Keith couldn’t help but shoot a glare from across the table.

“No, jackass,” he grumbled. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. The table grew silent, and Keith tried to avoid everyone’s eyes.

“Wow. Didn’t realize we had a _Negative Nancy_ in our group,” Lance sassed. His tone had a little more bite to it.

“Maybe we should stop before this gets out of hand,” Hunk suggested. Keith ignored him.

“Seriously, do you _have_ an off switch?” Keith retorted. Now Lance was glaring.

“Guys, _please_ -“

“Okay, I dunno why you’re being such an ass right now. We’ve literally _never_ talked before, so I dunno what I did to make you think you can talk to me like this,” Lance said sternly. Keith rolled his eyes and just shook his head.

“It’s whatever,” he mumbled.

“Okay. Let’s just-“

“It’s not _whatever_. If you have a problem with me, fucking tell me.”  
“ _Lance_ , really. This isn’t worth it,” Hunk pleaded.

“Yeah, we really should focus on the project,” another group member intervened. Keith held Lance’s glare before sitting up and hunching over the packet they received. Lance finally sighed.

“Okay…”

The rest of the discussion was awkward to say the least. Keith could feel the tension, and he felt bad that his own quarrel was affecting everyone else. He went through the rest of the discussion silently, and was the first one to pack up when they all decided to take a break for now. While the others were trading numbers, Keith was already walking out the door of the library.

That night Pidge texted him about how his dick move, and then sent him everyone’s phone number by name. He added everyone on the list, but skipped Lance. His eyes catching on his name and feeling the anger build in his chest again. Shaking his head, he scrolled past and added the next person on the list.

Group meetings were still tense and awkward. Their next meeting Keith felt awful when he noticed Lance keeping his arms folded against his chest. Obviously he was trying to keep his tapping at bay, but in a very passive aggressive way. His eyes drifted to Keith a couple times, and if they managed to snag each other glares they would quickly look away. Eventually as they had more meetings the tension died down. Keith managed to keep his tongue to himself, and Lance managed to avoid his annoying habits a little. It wasn’t completely gone, but Keith wasn’t expecting him to get rid of his ADHD. The project was almost done anyways. Two more weeks and he wouldn’t have to be near Lance again for the rest of the term.

Keith got home to his apartment late one night. His body tired from school and work in one day. Those days always wore him down the most. They definitely didn’t help his chronic insomnia, and Keith was running out of ways to remedy his problem. He made his way to his room to flop onto his bed and sink into the shitty old mattress. He was almost completely relaxed when his phone went off.

“Hello?” He answered rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Look, I wouldn’t be calling you if literally anyone else in our group could help, but I’m desperate.” The sound of Lance’s voice made Keith tense up.

“God, how the fuck did you get my fucking number?” Keith grumbled.

“Pidge. Now please can you help me out,” Lance begged. Keith glanced at the clock and frowned.

“It’s like almost midnight. What could you possibly need help with?” He asked.

“I know it’s late, and it sounds like I just woke you up-“ Keith let out an unamused snort. “-but it’s really important.”

“Tell me what it is and I’ll consider it.” Lance sighed.

“I really really can’t figure out the visual portion of our project,” Lance admitted. Keith frowned.

“The visual part?” Keith questioned.

“Yeah?”

“What do you have?”

“Uh…nothing,” he said guiltily.

“Lance, we’ve had a fucking _month_ to do this and you _just now_ decided to work on this?”

“I’m usually a last minute person! I can usually finish it really quickly so I just don’t do it until I need to,” he explained. Keith shook his head and pulled his hand down his face.

“There’s literally _no one_ else who can help you?” Keith asked.

“Literally. Everyone is either asleep or at work or doing other homework,” Lance replied. Keith clenched his teeth in frustration.

“You know this is due _tomorrow_ , right?” Keith informed him.

“I know, and I feel so bad, and like my brain isn’t working right now. Can you at least bounce ideas off me?” He pleaded. Keith sighed.

“God, just send me your address and I’ll help you,” he said reluctantly.

“Oh, uh-“

“There’s no way you can just _build_ something by yourself tonight, so I’ll help you,” he interrupted. Lance was quiet for a moment before sighing as well.

“Okay. I’ll send you my address,” he gave in.

“Great.”

Keith opened Lance’s address in his maps app, and was kinda annoyed by how close he lived. He dragged himself out of his bed and changed out of his work shirt and grabbed his backpack before he went out and got in his car. It took him ten minutes to find Lance’s house and he was surprised by how big it was. He texted Lance that he was there and got out to walk up to his front door. The door opened as Keith stepped onto the porch, and was kind of taken aback when he noticed Lance was wearing his pyjamas. He was also unsure of how to feel about the fact that Lance’s pyjamas consisted of basketball shorts and the baggiest tee shirt he had ever seen. He also smelled fresh and his hair was wet, so Keith assumed he had recently showered.

“Thank you so much,” he sighed as Keith stepped inside. Keith took off his shoes and said nothing in response to that.

“Where do you wanna work on this?” He asked.

“I started on it upstairs in my room.” Of course they had to be in close quarters. Keith nodded and let Lance lead him upstairs.

“You seriously live here?” Keith asked as Lance lead him inside a blue room.

“Yeah, I…still live with my parents,” Lance said sheepishly. Keith pursed his lips before setting down his bag.

“I mean, it’s pretty smart financially. I kinda wish I still lived at home,” he replied.

“Why’d you move out?” Lance asked as he pulled out his notes.

“My parents are in Arizona.” Lance looked at him with knitted brows.

“Why did you move to fucking Washington?”

“I qualified for a scholarship, but it had to be for an out of state college. I applied to a bunch, but Washington was one of the only ones that accepted me and the scholarship. The other two were like Kansas and Connecticut,” he told him.

“Damn,” Lance said as he pulled poster board and other various craft materials from under his bed. Keith tilted his head.

“Uh…you just have crafting shit under your bed?”

“Yeah, my little siblings like to show me instagram craft videos, so I make it with them,” he answered and sat on his floor. Keith reluctantly sat down on the carpet across from him and pulled his notes from his backpack.

“How many you got?”

“Hmm?” Lance hummed looking up from his notepad.

“Siblings. How many?”

“Oh, uh…” he trailed off as he thought. “A couple moved out…and not counting me…like five.”

“You have to think about that?” Keith questioned. Lance shrugged.

“I’m really close with my cousins, and I consider them my siblings too, but like they don’t live here.”

“Oh…”

They continued to talk while they worked, and Keith learned a lot about Lance through their conversations. It was kinda scary how much Keith was actually starting to like Lance while they crafted. Hearing about his family and his hobbies and his interests outside of class was a lot more interesting than Keith would’ve thought. He actually never really thought about what Lance did outside of class at all. He liked hearing the excitement in his voice as he talked about his little siblings. He liked watching his mouth move around the words that slipped from his tongue. He liked the little curve of his smile when he went on and on. Usually Keith would hate it when Lance wouldn’t shut up, but now he couldn’t get enough of it.

Once they got finished with the project, they were exhausted. All the cutting and the gluing and the painting finally paid off, and they had a decent looking visual for the project. They stood up and backed up to fully appreciate it, and Keith felt his cheeks grow warm when Lance clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s beautiful,” he said.

“It’s mediocre at best,” Keith deadpanned. Lance gasped feigning offense.

“How _dare_ you talk about our baby that way!” Keith blushed bright red.

“Uh, we did _not_ make a fucking baby,” he replied defensively. Lance laughed, and Keith felt a tightness in his chest.

“Wow. You’re actually kinda fun to be around when you’re not brooding and grumpy,” he said. More tightness.

“Yeah…I guess I can tolerate you when you’re…preoccupied with something stimulating,” he murmured. Lance giggled.

“You can preoccupy me with something stimulating whenever you want,” he said in a flirty tone. Keith blinked at him and felt his cheeks go aflame.

“Wh…what?” Lance laughed again and shook his head.

“C’mon. I have snacks downstairs,” he said.

Keith watched him walk out of his room and felt his heart drop to his stomach. Oh no. He has a crush on Lance.

When Keith first came to terms with that, he naturally started to panicked. He swiftly gathered his stuff and escaped completely. Lance tried to offer him some pop tarts, but Keith was too busy shoving his shoes on and tossing out an excuse. The next day he had the sweats whenever he looked at Lance in class, and he could barely speak when they presented their project. Fortunately they didn’t give him a lot to say since the most work he did was writing it, but it was embarrassing when his voice cracked from how nervous he was. It was even more embarrassing when Lance was obviously trying to suppress a chuckle.

Once the torture was over, Keith was desperate to get out of there. With the project done, Keith sat as far away from Lance as he could. It would’ve been fine if Lance didn’t keep glancing behind him to pout up at Keith. He tried to ignore it, but eventually made eye contact with him. He looked down and shook his head before tugging his hood over his head.

“Hey…” Keith looked up finally and didn’t like the feeling in his stomach when he realized Lance got up to take a seat next to him. “The group is coming over to my place tonight for some drinks. Kind like to celebrate finishing this project. Wanna come?” He invited. The idea of mixing alcohol with his recent discovery of his feelings for Lance didn’t sound like it would end well.

“I dunno…I’m not a big drinker,” he mumbled.

“Neither am I, man. I don’t even drink at all,” Lance admitted. Goddamn, how complex and interesting can one person be.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I have this crazy addictive personality so I don’t even wanna risk it. If you’re worried about being left out, you can chill and drink a coke with me,” he assured him. Keith paused for a moment before shyly nodding. He hated how Lance lit up. “Yeah? You’ll come?”

“I guess. I have nothing better to do,” he mumbled. Lance grinned and leaned back in the seat.

“Okay…it’s nice you’re gonna come. Pidge said you probably wouldn’t,” Lance told him.

“Pidge also said that I’d get laid within a year of living here, and yet here I am. Just a lonely virgin,” Keith said as he leaned his head down on the desk. Lance laughed a little nervously.

“Wow. You’re still a virgin?” He teased. Keith blushed and crossed his arms on the desk. Why did he reveal that about himself?

“I mean I’ve done stuff…but not like _all_ the stuff,” he said. Lance smiled.

“All the stuff. That’s kinda cute,” he said. Keith hunched his shoulders even more.

“So what? I’m guessing you’re _such_ a ladies man,” he grumbled. Lance chuckled and shrugged.

“I mean I swing both ways, so I’m an everyone man,” he told him. Keith processed that silence for a moment before furrowing his brows and tilting his head to look back at Lance.

“You’re bi?” He asked.

“Don’t look so surprised. What? Are you religious or something?” He asked defensively. Keith shook his head.

“No, I’m gay,” he blurted. Lance smirked.

“So you’re fair game?” His voice sending shivers down Keith’s spine. He glared at Lance before turning his head.

“I still don’t like you,” he lied.

“I’m sure I can persuade you,” he replied. Keith closed his eyes and sighed.

“I doubt that.” Lance bit his lip and opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by their professor clapping and dismissing them.

“Keith! Lance! Let’s go!” Pidge called from a few rows down.

“Hold you’re horses! We just got dismissed!” Lance called back.

“I wanna get drunk! Grab your boyfriend and let’s go!” She nagged. Keith glared at her and blushed. Lance laughed and stood up.

“You still got my address?” He asked. Keith looked up at him and then nodded. “Alright. See you in ten,” he said and walked down to join Pidge and Hunk and the rest of their group. 

Keith sat there for a couple minutes considering dipping and just going home instead. The only reason he didn’t do that was because as much as he hated to admit it, sharing a coke with Lance did sound appealing. So he peeled himself from the chair and grabbed his backpack before walking down and out of the lecture hall.

The drive to Lance’s house was kinda nerve wracking, but once he pulled up he managed to calm down a little bit before ringing the doorbell. Lance instantly swung it open and leaned against the door frame with a smile.

“How’s it going handsome?” He asked. Keith gave him a disapproving glare before starting to walk in. “Oops! You gotta pay a fee to get inside,” he said.

“What?” Keith questioned.

“You can enter once you give me a little kiss on the lips,” he said with a silly smile. Keith instantly turned his heel and started to walk away. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding, oh my god!” He laughed and tugged Keith inside by his wrist. He blushed looking down at where Lance was touching him.

“Guys! Keith is here!” Lance announced. Pidge snorted, already three shots in.

“Wow! I can’t believe he actually came!” She shouted from the living room couch. Hunk patted her back and smiled a tipsy smile.

“Good to see you,” he said. A couple of Lance’s siblings were in the family room watching a show, and curiously eyed Keith. They were definitely in high school, but he couldn’t tell which years just by looking at them.

“C’mon guys, Josh and Kelly are in the other room. No drunk shouting,” he said walking to his fridge. He finally let go of Keith’s wrist to open the fridge and pull out a couple cokes. “One for you, and one for me,” he said with a smile. Keith blushed and looked down at the cool can in his hand.

“Awesome,” he said dryly before looking over at the group of increasingly drunk college students.

“Do you wanna sit? Everyone wants to watch a couple horror movies once Josh and Kelly go up,” Lance told him. Keith shrugged.

“Sure.”

“You don’t sound too thrilled to do that,” Lance noticed. Keith shrugged again and opened his can.

“I’m indifferent,” he said.

“Well, what do you wanna do?” He asked. Keith glanced up at him before looking down again. He really shouldn’t say what was on his mind, but all he could think of was kissing him.

“I dunno. Usually I just go home and do more homework before turning on a podcast and trying to sleep.”

“Sleeping problems?”

“Chronic insomnia. Can’t figure out what’s causing it, so I can’t really fix it,” Keith told him.

“Maybe it’s stress,” Lance suggested. Keith looked at him and furrowed his brows.

“What makes you think that?” He asked.

“You’re kinda high strung, dude.” Keith self consciously hunched his shoulders defensively.

“Sorry I have a lot of things to worry about,” he mumbled. Lance rolled his eyes.

“I wasn’t saying you don’t have things to worry about.” Keith sipped his coke and moved to lean against the fridge with Lance.

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Laaaaance, stop talking to your boyfriend and get your siblings up so we can watch the purge,” Pidge whined. Keith turned red again. What was up with her?

“Oh shut it,” he replied with a smile.

“Y’know, I’ve seen trailers of the purge. I don’t think it’s that bad,” Josh said as he grabbed chips from the pantry.

“You know moms rule. Wait until you’re seventeen,” he said sternly. Josh pouted and poured his chips into a bowl.

“Fine. I guess we’ll just go up,” he said.

“Make sure you bring that down in the morning. You know mom will have a fit if she doesn’t have all those together longer than twelve hours,” he said. Josh nodded and joined Kelly on their way up.

“ _Finally_ ,” Pidge groaned. Hunk slowly switched the settings and found the purge on Lance’s Apple TV.

“Bougie,” Keith nodded.

“It’s my parents. They love anything apple,” Lance said. “I think it’s over priced, but that shit looks aesthetic as fuck.”

“Yeah…” Keith trailed off when he noticed Lance wasn’t moving to join everyone on the couch.

“Are you…uh…staying over here?”

“I mean, I don’t see why not. It’s kinda cozy,” he replied.

Keith’s mouth twitched, and he continued to watch the screen. They stood there together as the movie started, and Keith found himself growing bored of the whole thing. They all passed around a bottle of tequila with no chaser, and Keith was never the type of person who enjoyed watching people get drunk. The movie didn’t really interest him either, so he was stuck checking his phone every so often and trying to hold his breath every time Lance was just _so_ close. While he still had his coke he found he finished it a lot faster than he thought.

“Bathroom?” He asked. Lance nodded and pointed to the door closest to the couch.

“Right there.”

Keith made his way inside to relieve himself and stared at his reflection as he washed his hands. He couldn’t help but think about how Lance was flirting with him. Was he being serious? Or was he just teasing him? Maybe he shouldn’t have told Lance that he was gay. Then he wouldn’t be trying to hit on him so much. Funny to think he just figured out he likes Lance not twenty four hours ago, and now he’s in this dilemma.

When he left the bathroom he found Lance at the counter opening a packet of pop tarts. He couldn’t help but be amused as he walked over. Lance smiled at him and peeled the wrapped back before placing it in the microwave.

“You good?” He asked. Keith nodded and leaned his elbows on the other side of the counter.

“Yup.”

“You want a pop tart?”

“Uh…I think I’m good,” he mumbled. His stomach them rumbled and Lance chuckled.

“Go ahead and grab something from the pantry. Pidge already raided it earlier.”

Keith pushed himself up again and walked over to the pantry. He pulled out a bag of tortilla chips and unclipped it before leaning against the counter. His eyes drifted to Lance, and he couldn’t help but appreciate the curves of his body. The way his waist pinched in above his hips, and how his shirt stretched across his back. His ears that stood proudly on his head, and his legs longer than the Nile river. It wasn’t the first time Keith really took in Lance’s body, but it was the first time he did while aware of his little crush. Lance glanced over at him, and Keith made eye contact before continuing down Lance’s back and then looking at the floor. Lance picked up his pop tarts and leaned against the counter next to Keith.

“Checking me out?” He asked. Keith blushed and shrugged.

“I guess,” he admitted. Lance bit his lip before taking a bite of his tart.

“Like what you see?”

“I guess.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“Really? C’mon, Keith.” Keith glanced at him before returning his eyes to the movie.

“I guess I do.” Lance smiled and shook his head.

“You’re kinda cute, y’know?” He said. Keith didn’t know what to say so he merely ate a chip. “C’mon. I’m dying for a response from you.” Keith shrugged.

“I dunno. Not a lot of people have told me.”

“Well you’re kinda cute,” Lance repeated. Keith bit down on a smile and tried to disguise it. “Do you wanna go upstairs?” He invited. Keith blinked at him and furrowed his brows.

“What’s upstairs?” He asked. Loud drunken laughs emerged from the group, and Keith didn’t really think going upstairs was a bad idea.

“Some fucking peace and quiet,” he muttered.

“That actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

They quietly slipped upstairs, and Keith followed Lance up into his room. It was marginally messier from the last time he saw it, but Lance quickly fixed that by picking up his laundry. Keith recognized the basketball shorts as Lance tossed it in his laundry bin and apologized for the mess. Keith just shrugged and watched as Lance crawled onto his bed and laid there. He patted the space next to him, and Keith suddenly felt nervous. Being alone with Lance on his bed in the privacy of his own room sounded like it would lead to something. That kinda scared him…but he was also curious.

“C’mon, I’m not gonna bite you…unless you want me to,” he promised with a flirtatious smirk. Keith went to sit on the edge of the bed and Lance pouted before rolling his eyes and flopping on his back.

“God, I’m so tired,” he sighed.

“You’re telling me,” Keith agreed.

“I had to go to class straight from work, and usually I have some down time, but fucking Christ, this sucks,” he sighed. Keith’s eyes wandered to the sliver of skin between Lance’s shirt and his jeans. He was slightly lighter there, but he was still tan without sun exposure. He propped himself up on his palms, and Keith took his eyes away again before finally laying down.

“Yeah, that sounds rough,” Lance hummed. Keith blinked at the ceiling trying to keep his gaze to himself.

“Yeah…”

“I’m glad I can still live at home. Working a bunch…ugh, that sounds awful.”

“Yeah…”

“I mean, I barely have the energy to do the homework.”

“…yeah…” Lance looked down at Keith with a raised brow, and the other man looked up at him. “What?”

“Are you a broken record or something?” He asked.

Keith shrugged, and Lance laughed before laying down again and moving to his side to look at him better. Keith turned himself as well and took in every detail of Lance’s face. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bright and soft. His skin looked so touchable, and his body almost begging for him to touch it. He let his eyes travel back to that sliver of skin between his shirt and his jeans, and reached out to touch it. Lance said nothing as Keith rubbed his thumb against his hip, and bit his lip when he moved it to push some of his shirt out of the way.

“You…you’re not lying right? You’re actually a virgin?” Lance asked. Keith’s eyes flicked up to Lance’s, and then back to his cinnamon skin.

“Mostly…like…I’ve gotten off with people and stuff, but I’ve never…y’know…put it in someone,” he answered.

“Do you _want_ to do that?” Lance asked while subtly inching his body closer. Keith rubbed his thumb against Lance’s hip bone, and kept his eyes on where their skin met.

“I…” he felt red in the face as Lance reached to touch down Keith’s chest. His brain hazy with his attraction towards the other man. When he looked at him again he felt compelled to lean closer, and soon there was less than an inch between them. “…I want you…” he whispered as he gripped Lance’s waist. The other man had both his hands over Keith’s chest when he said that, and molded to fit in his grip.

“Well, I think we can arrange for that to happen,” he replied as he rested his forehead against Keith’s.

With that Keith leaned in and finally kissed the other man. The little voice at the back of his head nagged him about how bold of him that was, but it was quickly drowned out when Lance kissed him back. He definitely had a mouth on him, Keith didn’t doubt that, but the moment he felt those supple lips push and move against his he was confident talking was only half the lip service Lance was capable of. Shivers ran down his spine at that thought, and he didn’t hesitate to pull Lance closer as the other man cupped his face.

Despite the sexual tension, their first kiss was rather soft. Some mixture of gentle yet eager lips leading into kiss after kiss while they tenderly touched and caressed each other’s skin filled Keith’s chest with that same tightness from before. Now it was twice as tight, and it only drove him further and further into Lance’s warmth.

They kissed like that for what felt like forever. It eventually grew sluggish and hot, but Keith wasn’t one to complain about that type of thing. The other man virtually wiggled into his hands, and Keith found himself fully wrapped around him as he slowly lost all his sensibility. By the time Lance finally gave him some space for air Keith was past rational thinking abilities. The tan man smiled and bit his lip as he ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. His nails gently dragging against his scalp only made Keith crave more of him.

“I think I have a crush on you,” his words slow, essentially drunk on the affection. Lance giggled and Keith loved the sound. He held Keith’s face in his palms and pecked him on the lips.

“Took you long enough. I’ve only been trying to get your attention for the past couple months we’ve had class together,” he hummed. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Wait, trying?” He questioned. Lance blushed and coyly looked to the side.

“I might have been a little annoying…but I just don’t know what else to do,” he admitted. Keith blinked and then chuckled a little.

“Are you fucking serious?” He asked. Lance shrugged.

“I dunno…” Keith laughed and leaned in to kiss his neck.

“You little shit,” he murmured. Lance hummed with delight as Keith started to kiss more and more.

“How was I supposed to know you’re easily annoyed?” He mumbled. Keith shook his head and then finally started to suck. Lance bit his lip and moved his hand to wrap his arm around Keith’s neck. “I still don’t know what made you come around.”

“‘S nothing special,” Keith replied and licked the bruising kiss he left.

“Oh?” Keith pulled back to kiss him on the lips and Lance practically melted.

“Trust me,” he huffed.

Lance didn’t say another word and instead let Keith continue to kiss him and touch him. The arm around his waist moved so he could grip his hip and slid his hand down his thigh. A shy moan trembled in his throat, and that only edged him on further. With his hand hooked under Lance’s knee, Keith tugged his leg over his hip. Lance got stiff.

“Mm…Keith-“

“Is this okay?” He asked pulling back. Lance hesitated, his face turning more and more red the longer he tried to find the words. Keith frowned and softened his grip.

“I’m-“

“Lance?”

The tan man bolted up right and wiped the spit off his mouth as his door creaked open. One of Lance’s littlest siblings stood in his door frame clutching a stuffed animal. Lance laughed nervously and immediately scrambled out of his bed. Keith pushed himself up to see what was happening.

“H-hey Charlie, what’s up?” He asked kneeling down to his little brothers level. The child stared at Keith with wide eyes, and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck in response.

“Didn’t mom say no boys in your room?” He asked. Lance looked back at Keith and then pursed his lips.

“Y’know what? She did…but, you know what else she says no to?” He replied. Charlie blinked at him with hopeful eyes.

“What?”

“Cookies after Seven o’clock,” He winked.

“Oh!”

“I won’t tell if you won’t tell,” he said. Charlie nodded.

“Okay. That sounds good to me,” he agreed. Lance laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Alright. Let’s all go together,” he stood up and gestured for Keith to follow him. He took a deep breath, and did so downstairs.

The purge was still playing in the other room, so they all three ate cookies in the room Josh and Kelly sat in before going up. Hunk eventually wandered in and joined them after a few minutes, so they turned on one of Charlie’s favorite shows. Keith felt awkward sitting next to Charlie after what he and Lance were doing earlier, and it didn’t help that he was sat on the side that perfectly highlighted the mark he left on the other man’s neck. Then again it was nice to see the purple and know that he was at fault for it.

“Dang, little dude. You love them chips ahoy,” Hunk said with his mouth full of cookie. Charlie yawned and nodded.

“Okay, buddy. Paw Patrol will be here in the morning,” Lance said as he turned the TV off. Charlie didn’t even fight him and nodded as he let Lance pluck him off the couch and carry him upstairs. With that there was only Hunk and Keith and half a bag of cookies on the couch.

“So. Did ya…y’know?” Hunk asked. Keith blinked at him.

“Uh…what?”

“I saw the hickey, dude,” he replied. He sounded a lot less tipsy now.. Keith blushed and shrugged.

“We…didn’t really do much. Charlie walked in before we…got far,” Keith answered feeling uncomfortable. Hunk shrugged and nodded.

“Kids. Lance is so good with them. He’s a great older brother,” he hummed. Keith nodded in agreement and looked up at the sound of Lance coming down the stairs.

“Sorry about that. He had a nightmare,” he said taking the bag and grabbing another cookie.

“Sounds like Charlie,” Hunk said and got up to wander back into the other room. Lance sat down next to Keith and held the bag out for him. Keith shook his head and fiddled with his fingers.

“Uh…is everything okay? You kinda…I-I’m not sure…what happened,” Keith started. Lance looked down and closed the bag.

“Um…I…I just…wasn’t expecting that,” he murmured. Keith frowned.

“Wasn’t expecting what? I mean, I can respect it if you changed your mind, but like…I thought…I-I dunno…”

“It’s nothing, okay? Let’s just forget about it,” Lance said a little too quickly. Keith furrowed his brows.

“Forget about it? Uh…what do you mean by forget about it?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Lance replied and got up to put the cookies away. Keith quickly followed after him.

“Don’t _worry_ about it? Lance, I just told you I like you, and you want me to _forget_ about that?” He questioned.

“ _Yes_ , okay? It’s not like you meant it,” Lance grumbled and closed the pantry. Keith glared at him, his chest filled with pain now.

“Excuse you, what the _fuck_ makes you think you know what I mean and don’t mean?” He asked sternly. Lance met his glare and crossed his arms.

“As if you haven’t been a asshole to me up until I said I would get your dick wet. Grow up,” he sneered.

“Dude, what the _fuck?_ I thought you liked me back?” He said a little louder. His voice with a little more bite. Lance blushed and looked back at their friends on the couch. He quickly took Keith’s hand and tugged him out the front door. “Lance! What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Lance groaned after the door shut. “I’ve said what I wanted to say, okay?”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Yes!”

“Lance, it’s okay if you don’t wanna have sex, but I _seriously_ have a crush on you and it took me a while to figure out so this is all _really_ fucking confusing for me!” He snapped. Lance refused to look at him and shook his head.

“There’s no way you could like…actually like me, so let’s just go back to normal, okay?”

“Back to normal? You mean ignoring each other and never speaking to each other? Fuck that!” Lance glared at him again. “I…I like talking to you, okay? I wanna talk to you more,” he confessed. Lance bit his lip and felt his expression go weak.

“No…it’s just…” he trailed off as Keith walked in closer.

“I like hanging out with you, and I like kissing you…I…I-I don’t wanna go back to normal,” he said. 

Lance tried to put some distance between them, but Keith merely wrapped his arms around him and kissed him again. Lance gripped his shirt tightly, but didn’t fight him. Instead he seemed to return the kiss and rest his back on his front door. Keith then pushed against his waist, and Lance quietly gasped at his touch. Then he carefully nudged his knee between Lance’s, and the other boy was quick to pull back and wiggle away.

“G-goodnight, Keith,” he stammered and held his fist over his mouth. Keith frowned and shook his head.

“You’re really something else, Lance,” he said bitterly before walking away.


	2. Pt.2

Keith was probably the cutest most dreamiest guy Lance had laid eyes on since he first discovered the Jonas Brothers in middle school. The minute he walked into his class Lance knew he would not be able to fucking act right around him, and he couldn’t have been more right. Day after day, class after class, Keith Kogane made Lance’s heart breakdance between his lungs. He had an embarrassingly huge crush, and he hadn’t had one of those since he learned to bottle up his feelings and forget about them for a while.

Okay, so maybe Lance was getting ahead of himself. Just because he had a class with a really cute guy with swoopy old school Joe Jonas hair and toned arms and an adorable grumpy attitude and incredibly deep Navy eyes doesn’t mean he’ll lose it. He just had to keep himself calm and preoccupied and maybe he won’t make a total ass of himself…except he couldn’t preoccupy himself in boring lecture to save his _life_. What was he thinking?

He knew Keith hated him. Most people do when they don’t fully understand what he’s trying to do. Talking loudly to catch his attention, laughing too much in hopes he finds it cute, tapping and bouncing just because his ADHD compelled him to and he wasn’t sure what else to do with himself.

Lance had a problem, that was for sure, but he was on a really good medication that he liked a lot. Only problem is that when he’s around a really cute human he does really stupid things. He can’t necessarily control it, and Keith…Keith just made him feel different. He reminded him of when he first started questioning his gender and his struggle to recognize when he _liked_ a guy and when he wanted to _be_ a guy. It was all a bit much, and even when Lance thought he might actually get a chance with this guy, of course his dysphoria kicked in.

The worst thing about dysphoria is that it’s completely uncontrollable and unpredictable. He held onto this idea that since he had been transitioned medically for quite some time now, that it would all magically go away. Which, at times, it felt like it did go away, but every so often it came back and hit him right where it hurts. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for never telling Keith, and then deceitful for letting them go as far as they did before it even crossed his mind. Finally, he felt disgusted with himself as he was reminded that he wasn’t normal.

Of course, that wasn’t true. Dysphoria is a lot like depression as in it has a voice that feeds you thoughts and feelings you never wanted in the first place. Lance had been to therapy for a while, and got help with out to deal with it on his own, but he’s only human. It hurt to turn Keith away that night, but he couldn’t help it.

“Lance, what did you do this time?” Pidge asked. He blinked up at her from his notes and frowned.

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

She pointed up and Lance glanced over at Keith who was sat five rows in the corner further than necessary. He had his head down and his hoodie up, and Lance couldn’t bring himself to look at him any longer. He merely shrugged and turned back to his own paper.

“Maybe he has a stomach ache,” he murmured.

“No, he’s asleep,” Hunk said still observing the guy in the back.

“He’s fucking hiding, dumbass,” Pidge sighed.

“That’s not my fault,” Lance muttered defensively.

“Uh, that’s makes it sound like it is,” Hunk said.

“You guys were fighting at the party. I heard it,” she said. Lance shrugged again.

“He’ll get over it,” he replied.

“Are you being a dumbass again? Or is this on him?” She asked. Lance sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

“No.”

“No what?” Hunk asked.

“No, it’s not on him,” Lance admitted.

“So you’re being a dumbass, great,” Pidge said.

“Why do you care?”

“Because Keith is my friend, dude. What did you do to him? He’s only emo like this when someone mentions his actual emo phase.”

“Really?” Hunk questioned. Pidge nodded.

“Yup, and knowing you it’s probably not even that big of a deal,” she continued.

“That’s not true,” Lance lied.

“Well if the hickey says anything, I’m guessing it’s dysphoria again,” Hunk chimed it. Lance crosses his arms defensively.

“Maybe.”

“What happened now?” Hunk asked.

“…I forgot to tell him first,” Lance said.

“Then tell him,” Pidge said simply. Lance frowned.

“I…may have also said some things that upset him,” he confessed. Pidge and Hunk groaned.

“Really? What did you say?”

“I just…I-I dunno. I had a hard time believing it when he said he had a crush on me.” Pidge blinked at him with wide eyes.

“He fucking _confessed_ to you and you told him you don’t believe him?” She questioned. Lance hesitated before nodding.

“Kinda.”

“Lance, that’s not good for anyone’s mental health,” Hunk pointed out.

“I know, I just…I couldn’t. It’s hard for me to believe that he _actually_ likes me.”

“I can believe it,” Pidge said. Hunk frowned.

“I mean, if he says so I believe it,” Hunk added. Pidge shook her head.

“Keith is almost as dumb as Lance. He probably didn’t even realize he likes Lance until they actually had a civil conversation, but Lance checks _all_ his boxes,” Pidge told them. Both boys gave her a funny look.

“How do you know what his boxes are?”

“We have another class together so we talk. The minute he described what he likes I knew you guys would do _something_.”

“W-What are those boxes?” Lance asked.

“Ask him yourself, dumbass,” she urged and crossed her arms. He groaned and flopped down on his book.

“You’re so cruel.”

“Uh, Lance, you literally told Keith you don’t believe he likes you,” Hunk pointed out. Lance pouted.

“Ugh.”

That night Lance checked his messages from Keith for the hundredth time. Most of them were hostile and annoyed, but a few of them were earnest and desperate. He felt bad reading through them so casually, but he couldn’t keep away. Everything inside him was telling him to move on, but he couldn’t deny he still wanted him. 

Just as he was about to turn his phone off and give up, his phone buzzed and Keith’s name flashed across the screen. Lance nearly panicked and scrambled to press the accept button.

“Keith? What do you want?” He asked sounded just as frazzled and clueless as he felt.

“Let me in,” Keith’s voice was as crisp and demanding as ever. Lance frowned and hopped off his bed to peek out of his window blinds. Sure enough, Keith was stood in the middle of his lawn with his arms crossed. Lance bit his lip, and then sighed.

“Fine,” he replied before hanging up. 

Bare feet silently snuck down the stairs and to the front door. When it opened, Lance didn’t have much time to respond before he was being pushed against the wall and kissed. He shivered at Keith’s cold breath, and pinched his brows as the other man pulled back and rested his forehead against Lance’s. As if it was just to prove a point, Keith didn’t kiss him again and instead pulled back to shut the door. Lance wiped the spit from his lips and crossed his arms.

“That’s a bit much,” he murmured. Keith kicked off his shoes and then peeled off his jacket. Lance swallowed hard at the sight of his bare arms, and looked away to clear his throat.

“Yeah? Well, so is telling me I don’t like you and then kicking me out of your house and ignoring me for two days,” Keith replied, not even trying to hide his bitterness. Lance looked down sheepishly, but he was quickly redirected up by Keith fingers on his chin. “ _That’s_ a bit much.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Lance said.

“For some reason that doesn’t sound like a legitimate apology,” Keith replied letting go of his chin and walking away. Lance followed him, and they eventually ended up in Lance’s bedroom again. He looked around and flopped his hands down to his sides. “So what is it? What’s wrong? What makes you think I don’t actually like you?” Keith questioned. Lance leaned against his door frame and crossed his arms tightly across his chest. He could feel his heart racing, and he hated it so much.

“Why did you want to come over?” Lance asked.

“To fucking set this right! I don’t care if you don’t wanna sleep with me, but I _just_ realized I like you like four fucking days ago so I’m having troubles letting this shit go,” Keith went on. He was still wearing his work uniform, and Lance felt guilty to think that he came over here from work.

“Keith, it’s not-“

“Lance,” he delicately held his face in his pale hands, and Lance blinked at him. “Just like…stop being an idiot please?” Lance huffed with annoyance before biting his lip and closing his eyes.

“I’m transgender…and I forgot to tell you…and so I freaked out,” Lance admitted. Keith sighed and kissed the other man’s forehead.

“Fucking _finally_ , holy _shit_ ,” he sighed with relief. Lance rolled his eyes and pulled away.

“Look, it’s not something I’m very _fond_ of, okay? I’d rather just…not talk about that factor. If you don’t like it, than like fuck off,” he said defensively.

“What? Like that matters to me? To anyone really?” Keith questioned. Lance looked away.

“…maybe…”

“I just wanted to make sure I didn’t do anything wrong-”

“ _How could you do anything wrong! You’re basically my dream guy from eighth grade!_ ” Lance blurted. He immediately went red and covered his mouth as Keith blinked at him with wide eyes.

“I…uh…”

“Please forget that, holy _shit_ ,” Lance said and walked past him to crawl into his bed. 

Keith paused for a moment before walking over to the bed as Lance was wrapping himself up in his blanket. He was clearly embarrassed, and Keith couldn’t help but find him absolutely adorable. Lance burrowed his face in his pillow just as Keith sat down on the edge of his mattress, and only bothered to peek up at him after a couple minutes of silence. Then, he spoke.

“So…it sounds like you have a crush on me,” Keith acknowledged. Lance felt his heart race as those dreamy navy eyes swiveled over to him. He looked down before nodding ever so slightly. “But you won’t believe me when I say I like you?” He questioned. Lance sighed and sat up.

“That night…was really confusing for me. I…I-I have a nasty habit of thinking things that aren’t so true. I panicked when I realized I didn’t tell you and I started to make myself feel guilty about it…and then I felt depressed about it…and…a-a-and I had some really negative thoughts about myself. I convinced myself that if you knew…” he trailed off and turned his head away slightly. He was clearly ashamed to be sharing his true thoughts and feelings with Keith. Especially such deep and nasty feelings that he never told any of his past partners.

“Well, I know now, Lance, and it doesn’t make a difference. Do you believe me now?” Keith questioned. Lance blinked up at him.

“I want to. I really do, but…I-I’m not as confident as I may seem, Keith. I have a lot of issues.”

“Then how can I prove it?” Keith scooted closer and Lance felt his heart pound when the other man touched his knee.

“I-I don’t think it’s that simple. I mean…” he trailed off as Keith leaned even closer.

“Lance…c’mon. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” he confessed in a low rumble. Lance blushed bright red. He had to look away from the other man’s intense stare, but couldn’t help glancing back.

“Keith…”

“Like, you’re kinda driving me crazy. I used to hate your guts.” That just made Lance look at him with a flat expression.

“Really? You’re gonna tell me that now?”

“Uh, Yeah? Dude, you were _so_ annoying,” Keith pointed out.

“I-I can’t help it! You’re just so cute, I can’t act like a normal human being around you!” Lance admitted turning red again. Keith smirked and crawled onto the mattress. Lance gasped as Keith pushed him onto his back and crawled over him.

“Is that so?” He hummed. Lance couldn’t help but squirm a little. Keith was just _so_ attractive, and the way he touched Lance and looked down at him made him want to wriggle like a worm.

“M…maybe.”

“All the clicking…and the tapping…and the laughing…all to get my attention,” Keith hummed and peeled back some of Lance’s blanket. “Well…you got it. Now what?” He cooed and ran his knuckle under Lance’s chin again. Lance sighed with contentment, and let his eyes close briefly before coyly tilting his head down and looking back at the guy on top of him.

“Good question,” he murmured and moved his hands behind him to rest on either side of his head. His body open and ready for whatever Keith wanted to do. Clearly his messages got across to him, because Keith was bright red as lance laid there waiting. “Now what?”

“I…fuck…” Keith had to sit back a little and take in the other guy. He wanted him so badly, and just seeing him laid out so perfectly for him was kind of a trip.

“C’mon, Keith. Now what?” He urged and used one hand to touch Keith’s arm. The pale guy bit his lip and leaned back in to kiss the corner of Lance’s mouth, but Lance moved his head just perfectly to catch it fully. Keith cut it short and pressed his forehead against Lance’s.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he huffed. Lance smiled for the first time that night and used his other hand to touch Keith’s other arm.

“I’ve already died and gone to heaven,” Lance whispered. Keith chuckled and shook his head.

“Not yet, you haven’t,” he replied and kissed him again. 

Lance accepted it no questions asked, and slid his fingers up until he could dig them into the fabric of Keith’s teeshirt. His brain felt fuzzy whenever Keith kissed him, and he was starting to think he was like a drug to him. His heart racing again, and his hands trembling ever so slightly as Keith pressed another kiss and opened his mouth. Wet heat made his body feel hot, and the blanket wrapped snuggly around his waist didn’t help that much either. He used his legs to kick it off, but eventually had to pull away to completely be rid of it. They giggled together, but Keith was distracted by the lack of covers.

“God, you’re perfect,” Keith breathed and moved his hand to touch Lance’s waist. Lance felt fingertips through his teeshirt and couldn’t help but arch his back.

“O-oh?” He stuttered. He was never able to keep his composure when nice words were being spilled.

“Just so…” he pushed Lance’s shirt up ever so slightly and bit his lip at the sight of gorgeous cinnamon skin over his stomach. “Goddamn…”

“I…I-I’m a little skinny at the moment…it’s hard for me to eat enough with school and all…” he trailed off as Keith shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter,” he murmured before returning to his lips again. Lance sighed and let himself wrap his arms around Keith’s neck and enjoy the other man’s attention.

“Mmm…I…I have condoms,” Lance announced. Keith kissed him harder and groaned.

“Fuck, you’re teasing me, huh?”

“No, I…” he moaned softly as Keith started kissing his neck, and dug his fingers into his dark hair. “…I wanna feel you.”

“Lance, you’re gonna drive me fucking crazy,” Keith growled and used the hand on his waist to push their bodies together.

“Good. I wanna see it,” Lance whispered. He kissed up his jaw, and Lance let out a tiny moan in attempts to encourage him more.

“Fuck…”

Lance then pushed for Keith to turn and land on his back. Then he was crawling on top, and Keith could only stare up at him as he straddled him in his baggy teeshirt and basketball shorts. Keith loved it, and reached out to hold his hips. Lance resumed their kissing, and more than encouraged his grip by gently rocking his hips back and forth. Keith groaned and bit his lower lip. He was about to push Lance’s shirt up when he heard a knock and Lance was scrambling away and falling off the bed. Keith sat up with wide eyes to hide his obvious boner, and frowned when he saw one of Lance’s younger siblings leaning against the door frame.

“Kelly! What are you doing up?” Lance asked wide eyed. She crossed her arms.

“Lance, you’re basically shouting,” she informed him. Lance blushed and tucked himself into a ball.

“Oh…”

“Good thing everyone else in this house is a heavy sleeper, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t get laid in this house since I’d be able to hear every second of it and my headphones can only block out so much,” she deadpanned. Lance blushed and nodded.

“Okay…sorry, Kells,” he sighed.

“It’s fine. You know mom and dad wouldn’t want you to do this here either,” she pointed out. Lance nodded again.

“Yeah…”

“Anyways. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said.

“Okay. Goodnight, Kelly. Love you,” he replied.

“Love you too, Lance,” she nodded and walked away.

Keith and Lance both let out a sigh of relief once she was gone, and then looked at each other. They shared a little laugh before Keith moved to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the edge. Lance stood up, but it was obvious it took some concentration to use them properly again after what they were doing previously. Keith pulled his car keys from his pocket and held them up.

“My apartment is empty tonight,” he offered. Lance blushed.

“Oh…y-you sure you still want to…I-I mean-“

“Yeah, I still wanna do this, Lance. I’m literally fighting a boner right now,” he said. Lance blinked at him with wide eyes.

“Oh…”

“C’mon, idiot.”

Walking out to Keith’s car was a little awkward. Especially because Lance didn’t date around as much as other people may assume he did. Love and lust and relationships were strange to him, and he couldn’t help but feel a little inexperienced in that area. He tried not to let it hold him back, but he couldn’t just pretend he knew everything.

The car ride itself was short, and Lance was surprised by how close Keith’s apartment actually was. He didn’t even know there was an apartment complex that close to his house in the first place. The apartment was empty as Keith promised, and it wasn’t as messy as Lance knew his own living space would be if he lived by himself. He only stayed tidy at home because his parents checked his room every other day and his siblings liked to snoop. So daily cleaning was an unfortunate reality.

He left his shoes by the door, and followed Keith through the kitchen. They immediately made their way to the bedroom, and Lance instinctively crawled onto the bed first. He looked up at Keith with coy eyes, and Keith clenched his jaw. Lance looked down out of true shyness, and then eventually back up to Keith.

“Y’know…Pidge told me that I check all of your boxes,” Lance said. Keith sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, she told me the same thing about a month ago,” he replied.

“What are your boxes…exactly?” He asked. Keith blushed and shrugged.

“Someone kinda…caring…warm…a little thick-headed so I don’t feel dumb all the time-“

“ _Wow_ ,” Lance teased with a smile. Keith chuckled and bit his lip.

“What? I’m only human. I’ve dated smart guys in the past. They’re kinda stuck up.”

“Are you saying I’m not smart?” Lance questioned. His tone remained playful as Keith took a seat next to him.

“I’m not saying you’re dumb. You’re smarter than me,” he replied. Lance shook his head and moved closer. His hand brushing against the outside of Keith’s thigh. Navy eyes caught the movement, and Keith continue chewing his lower lip as he looked back to the boy next to him.

“Am I supposed to be flattered by that?” He hummed leaning in.

“What are your boxes?” Keith asked, bluntly changing the subject. Lance blinked and then looked down at his hand moved to Keith’s knee and finally his inner thigh.

“Really cute, a little emo…maybe a little hot headed and impulsive,” he said.

“You think I’m a hot head?” Keith questioned. Lance looked back at him and smirked before walking those nimble fingers up his chest.

“I think it’s really hot how easily you lose your temper around me,” he whispered. Keith clenched his jaw and could only watch as Lance crawled to straddle his lap. “I also think the way you touch me is even hotter…and the way you look at me…” he trailed off as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. Navy eyes were hungry as they flicked across the tan man’s face. Lance smirked. “It makes my skin crawl.”

“Fuck,” Keith sighed and shakily touched under Lance’s shirt. His giggle blessed the room, and Keith was already lost in the sound.

“I brought the condoms…if you’re up for it we can go more than once,” he cooed and kissed his jaw. 

Keith let his eyes flutter shut as those lips dipped down his neck. Then everything was making its way down, and he was lost in the sensation of Lance’s mouth and fingers and body moved down to the area that craved it the most. When he opened his eyes again he was blessed with the sight of Lance knelt between his knees on his bedroom floor. His breath was thoroughly robbed as Lance lifted his shirt to kiss at his happy trail all while keeping eye contact. It was even worse when those fingers started undoing his jeans and touched the front of his boxers. Keith tried and failed to suppress a groan. He was already half hard the moment Lance crawled on top of him, but now that he was actually touching him he couldn’t help it.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted to see it,” Lance whispered. Keith clamped tightly on his lower lip to try and hide how pathetic he was under his crush’s attention. That only made it worse when he actually pulled Keith free.

“Jesus…oh god,” he gasped and pushed his hair dark back with trembling fingers. Lance smiled and touched his thighs again.

“You’re like putty. I haven’t even done anything,” he teased and then finally nuzzled the base before swiping with his tongue.

“No fucking _shit_. That’s the idea of a crush, idiot,” he growled and blushed at the harsh swear that came out when Lance’s tongue made an appearance. Lance laughed again and reached to give him a good stroke.

“That’s so cute,” he said and brought the tip to his mouth. Keith shivered as that tongue made a lap around his head and then ran down his slit.

“Yeah? So are you,” Keith shot back. Lance turned red and opted to ignore that comment in favor of taking more in his mouth. Keith gasped as his cock rested so comfortably on Lance’s soft warm _wet_ tongue like it was a special bed just for him. He groaned and reached down to gently guide Lance further down.

“Yeah…look so good all the time. So cute and so sexy. You don’t even have to try,” he continued while trying to keep his voice level. 

It was a lot to take in when he could see the other man’s reactions clear as day. His brows pinched with pleasure, and his own little soft moans vibrating around his dick. It all made Keith groan and gently rock his hips. Lance took it rather gracefully, and pulled back to take a breath. He was starting to lose his composure, and it was showing in how desperately he licked up Keith’s length. Blue eyes almost hazy from the praise as he playfully sucked on the head. Keith let out a stuttered moan and tightened his fingers through those brown locks.

“Fuck, you suck me off so fucking good,” he grunted and nudged his hips again. Lance opened his mouth wide so Keith could watch himself go down his throat. “ _Fuck_ you’re a goddamn demon.”

“I hope that’s a good thing,” Lance said between breathes. 

Keith reached under his arms, and Lance followed along as Keith pinned him to the bed and attacked his lips. A whimper escaped him, and he immediately started to claw off Keith’s shirt until he pulled away to get rid of it entirely. Their lips continued as if there were no interruptions, and those pale hands dove under Lance’s shorts to cup his ass. Keith tore away from the kiss and groaned against Lance’s clavicle as he gripped the other man’s bare ass.

“Shit…you’re not wearing any underwear,” he acknowledged. Lance smiled and brought his legs up to tease Keith’s sides.

“Yeah…I do that most nights,” he whispered as if it were a secret.

“Holy…fuck…does that mean that night-“

“I was literally naked under those shorts,” Lance confirmed, each word brushing Keith’s ears in such an addictively seductive manner.

“You really are a fucking demon,” Keith breathed.

“If you mean a demon meant for fucking, then you’re absolutely correct,” he teased and reached into his pocket. “So let’s get to it, baby,” he said holding the package against Keith’s chest. He pulled back and met Lance’s eyes before taking the package and tucking up the other man’s shirt.

“We could do with less clothes first,” he smirked. Lance nodded with a bubbly smile. 

The amount of time it took for them to get naked was impressive considering how inseparable their lips were. Lance was too busy getting lost in the sensation of Keith’s mouth when he felt fingers rubbing and scissoring inside him. Once they curled he flung his head back in pleasure and gasped at the pleasure that ran through his body. Keith kissed his neck while he continued, and cupped his face before kissing him on the lips. Lance’s brows pinched when he pushed in a third finger, and he whined.

“Mm…baby…I need lube,” he told him. Keith was firstly thrown off by Lance calling him _baby_ , but he quickly recovered when he processed the rest of what he was saying.

“Oh…okay. I think I have some…” he trailed off taking out his fingers and opening up his nightstand. Lance rubbed his thighs against Keith’s waist, and it drove him mad as his fingers slipped on the bottle a couple times. Finally he was able to pick it up and return his lips to Lance’s face.

“Oh, baby…feels so good when you touch me,” Lance said. Keith groaned and kissed his lips hard as he uncapped the lubricant.

“It’s gonna feel even better when I’m fucking you,” he whispered as he reinserted his slicked up fingers. Lance moaned immediately and bared his throat for Keith to kiss and mark as he pleased.

“Oh, God _please_ ,” he wheezed as Keith fingered him harder.

“Oh, I promise. Trust me, I’m gonna fuck you so good. You’ll look so fucking amazing taking it too. I can already see how goddamn sexy you look,” he continued. Lance whimpered and whined as he was thoroughly prepared. Eventually he couldn’t take much more and thrusted the package back against Keith’s chest again.

“Just do it now then, baby,” he challenged. Keith kissed him one last time before taking the package and ripping it open.

Actually having sex with Keith felt like a dream. For a moment Lance was certain he actually lost touch with reality, but he was quickly pulled back down to earth when light kissed brushed his jaw as he felt pressure between his legs. While he wasn’t a virgin, he has never been so into his partner before. His body tensed at the first push, and his back bowed once he was successfully thrusted into. Eyes rolling back, and mouth wide open with a silent moan.

“Fucking…Christ,” Keith panted and rested his forehead in the crook of Lance’s neck. Oh right. Keith was technically a virgin. That made Lance smile and moan a little more verbally.

“Keep going,” he encouraged and brushed his leg against Keith’s waist.

“God, you’re so fucking _hot_ ,” he groaned and inched his hips closer. Lance bit his lip at that possible double meaning, and gently slid his hand up into thick black hair.

“Yeah? How so?” He whispered and used his other hand to trace sensual patterns against his back. Keith gritted his teeth and moaned when Lance kissed his shoulder.

“So warm…fucking tight,” he rumbled. Lance smiled and rolled his hips to help him bottom out. “God, so wet.”

“You like that, baby?” Lance asked. Keith nodded and began sloppily kissing at Lance’s neck again. “I like it too…c’mon, keep moving.”

With help from Lance’s movements and encouragements, Keith soon set a decent pace. It wasn’t super fast, but neither of them could really handle that yet. For the time being it just felt so good to be so close. The friction was only half the pleasure. Everything else was well over stimulating.

Soft touches and whimpers were shared. The gentle rock of their hips working with each other. Delicate words spilling onto their bodies beside the sweat. Flushed skin touching in any and every way they could. Curious and greedy hands touching and petting and gripping. It was euphoria.

“Mm…I’ve wanted you to fucking nail me the second I saw you,” Lance confessed after a particularly deep thrust. Keith groaned and sucked a third hickey on Lance’s neck.

“Yeah?” He hummed and pushed harder. Lance gasped and nodded.

“Oh yeah. Just looking at you…fuck, you’re hot,” Lance sighed and crossed his legs around Keith’s waist.

“If you weren’t so damn annoying…I might’ve done it then,” Keith said pulling back to smirk at him. Lance pouted and touched his unmarked clavicle. That wasn’t very faire.

“Was I at least a little cute?” He asked as he lifted his lips to kiss the smooth pale skin. Keith chuckled, and then held Lance’s hips to shove him harder on his cock. The tan man whined, but continued to kiss and suck.

“You were…a little endearing at times…” he said, quickly losing his cool he had managed to gather.

“Yeah? Are you just saying that?” He questioned and moved on to make a second mark. Keith groaned and fucked him faster.

“Maybe,” he admitted. Lance laughed, and Keith was in love with the sound.

“You should go faster,” Lance encouraged. Keith bit his lip and followed his advice. It took mere moments after that for Keith to cum, and Lance had forgotten that he probably wouldn’t last long as he felt him pull out.

“Fuck, I am so sorry…” he said gasping for breath. Lance shook his head, his body shaking from the lack of climax and anticipation for more.

“N…no, it’s fine. I said faster,” he assured him.

Without a second wasted, Keith wiggled down Lance’s body and wrapped his arms around his thighs. Before Lance could ask him what he was doing he was pleasantly surprised to feel a warm wet mouth between his legs. He gasped and rocked his hips into his lover’s face without a second thought. Strong hands gripped his hips to keep him in place, and he moaned in bliss. His technique was right on par with sucking dick, and Lance had never felt that before. It was absolutely incredible, and it made his body practically melt. Thankfully he was already close when Keith came, and this was just the icing on the cake.

They stayed wrapped up in each other after Lance came, and he laid there in absolute bliss as Keith continued pressing kisses to his neck and chest. He nosed Lance’s scars across his chest, and kissed them with just as much love and tenderness. Lance’s heart swelled as Keith continued and squeezed his arms around the skinny man’s waist. All the affection made Lance feel dizzy, and he loved every second of it.

“We should go out,” Keith announced as he pushed himself up to look down at him. Lance blinked at him and his jaw fell slack.

“You…um…what?” Was all he could say. Keith smiled and leaned back down to kiss him. He then rested his forehead against Lance’s.

“I wanna take you out…and I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to spend more time with you, and…I want to love you,” he explained. Lance turned red and cupped his face.

“You’re so cheesy,” he sighed with a smile. Keith shook his head and kissed him again.

“I’m just really into you, okay?” He confessed and caressed his jaw. Lance giggled, and Keith laughed with him.

“Alright…I guess we could try this out,” he whispered. Keith grinned and kissed him yet again. Thank god that all worked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long ;-; I’ve recently been getting more comments than I usually do did someone like rec my fics or shout me out lmao
> 
> Either way, thank you everyone for your support. It means so much to me, and I’m always so touched by your words. Thank you for all the love <3

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO HEY IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR AND YOU LIKED MY STORY THAN YOU’LL LIKE MY FRIENDS STORY THAT SHE DEDICATED TO ME PLS READ AND SEND HER LOVE
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365163/chapters/46074382


End file.
